the sun rises and sets on her
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ingatan Daiki akan Satsuki mungkin tak hanya tentang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, tidak. [ birthday fic for satsuki momoi ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** modifikasi canon, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** terima kasih untuk **Aika Namikaze** yang mengingatkan saya ini tanggal berapa. huiks. juga untuk aomomo fact materialnya. i love you pokoknya, nik :* ini dibuat buru-buru ;;; please tell me if ther're any typos or other stuffs. semoga masih bisa dinikmati, ya. enjoy reading and … happy birthday, satsuki!

* * *

 **.**

 _untuk satsuki momoi_

.

 **the sun rises and sets on her**

 **.**

* * *

 **[i]** Ingatan Daiki akan Satsuki mungkin tidak hanya tentang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, tidak. Ia punya ribuan kenangan yang lesap di dalam otak. Memento hangat yang terpatri dalam pigura tak berbentuk. Ada ribuan hari, dan segalanya terbentuk dalam kenangan manis.

Satsuki adalah teman pertamanya. Si teman berbagi renjana, berbagi tindak kriminal khas polos, dan tangis kanak-kanak. Satsuki ada ketika ia dihukum guru sekolah dasarnya, atau dimarahi Kaa-chan karena telat makan siang. Satsuki ada di sana dan tersenyum dalam tepuk-tepuk lembut, _"Jangan menangis, ya, Dai-chan. Aku ada di sini."_

 _Aku ada di sini_.

Daiki tak mengerti apa-apa tentang kalimat itu. Dan mungkin, begitupun Satsuki. Meski pada akhirnya ia tak jadi menangis, juga pada akhirnya Satsuki pulang ke rumahnya (iya, pulang ke rumah dan _tidak ada di sini)_ , tapi Daiki seolah mengerti dan menyimpan rapat-rapat memori itu. Toh, esoknya Satsuki kembali lagi. Segalanya berepetisi hingga waktu-waktu itu seolah hanya berputar di tempat yang sama. Kembali lagi. Berputar lagi. Kembali lagi. Berputar lagi.

Kala itu, mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Segalanya masih terasa mudah dan hanya ada tawa-tawa bahagia.

.

* * *

 **[ii]** Ketika Daiki sadar, ada beberapa hal yang nyatanya tak selalu berjalan statis.

Satsuki masih bersamanya di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah _Teiko_. Mereka masih melakukan perputaran infiniti itu. Dalam beberapa fase hidupnya, basket mendominasi hidup remajanya. Namun, Satsuki juga di sana. Berlaku sebagai manajer dan menjadi yang paling dekat dengan seluruh anggota klub.

Hal-hal yang kemudian berubah adalah, ketika Satsuki mulai memiliki beberapa teman perempuan. Pun dirinya yang punya beberapa teman lelaki. Mereka terkadang berpisah di antara jam-jam istirahat, di kantin. Ia akan melihat Satsuki duduk di salah satu meja dekat konter minuman, penuh kikik-kikik khas perempuan, sedang ia di bagian paling pojok, dengan entitas-entitas bercucur keringat.

Satsuki mulai jatuh cinta. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi subjek yang selalu ia dengar dari bibir itu. Namun, relasi kuat yang terbentuk atas Kiseda melesapkannya. Meski ia berkali-kali mengatakan jatuh cinta, Daiki masih merasa tak begitu banyak hal berubah di antaranya.

Setidaknya, Daiki tak merasakan perubahan yang begitu signifikan, sebab ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Satsuki akan menghampiri meja dan menyejajari langkahnya. Ia kembali mengajaknya bicara akan hal-hal kasual, tanpa kikik-kikik menjengkelkan yang ia dengar di kantin, tanpa Tetsu-kun Tetsu-kun menguar dari bibirnya. Satsuki masih berjalan di sampingnya, ikut berhenti di antara lapangan basket, masih berteriak jengkel dengan tipikal ketika Daiki tak mendengarkan seruannya, _Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Dai-chan._

Meski beberapa hal tak berjalan statis, mereka _masih_ mampu mengaturnya secara dinamis.

.

* * *

 **[iii]** _"Momoicchi populer sekali, ya. Cantik, sih."_

Suatu hari Kise berkata di tengah atensinya pada sekeliling _gym_. Bola basket di tangan dan peluh membasahi kening-kening. Daiki ikut menatap kepada direksi yang tengah diperhatikan; Satsuki sedang bercakap pada seorang pria. Daiki tak mengenalnya, namun Murasakibara bilang, itu adalah senior kelas tiga. Meski tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu, namun ada hal-hal yang kemudian membuat Daiki berkonklusi dari konversasi dua orang itu; pernyataan cinta.

Hal itu diperkuat dengan jawab-jawab Satsuki ketika Kise bertanya. Mukanya merona, tapi Satsuki bilang, ia menolaknya. _"Aku belum berpikir ke arah sana, Kise-kun! Aku masih ingin berteman saja."_

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, Satsuki ditembak lagi. Arai dan Mitsuka mengatakannya keras-keras hingga seisi kelas mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi, Satsuki menolak.

Dan mungkin, inilah permulaannya.

Permulaan ketika Daiki merasa hal-hal mulai berubah.

Mereka tumbuh dan tak akan stagnan di tempat itu. Mereka masih memiliki lingkaran infiniti, namun perlahan jaraknya mengecil.

Ada hal-hal yang kini tak Satsuki bagi kepadanya. Dan ketika ia sadar, ada hal-hal miliknya yang mungkin juga tak ingin ia bagi kepada Satsuki.

 _Misalnya,_ tentang perasaan aneh di hatinya.

.

* * *

 **[iv]** Meski sudah ratusan kali Satsuki berkata ingin bersama Tetsu-kun, pada akhirnya, ia tetap memilih Touou.

Alasannya, _"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Dai-chan, kan? Aku harus terus mengawasinya,"_ meski Daiki tahu, bahwa jauh di lubuk hati Satsuki, gadis itu juga mengerti ia tak akan sebodoh itu. Ia memang bodoh, memang, ia memiliki ribuan rencana untuk kabur dari latihan-latihan klub yang akan datang, ia akan menjadi si pemalas yang mencatat materi-materi di detik terakhir, tapi itu semua bukan alasan untuk membuat Satsuki bertahan di sini, bersamanya, kembali menjalani lingkaran infiniti itu.

Tapi, toh, Satsuki di sini. Bersamanya dan masih menyetarakan langkah. Ia menjalani tugasnya dengan baik; membentaknya, mengejarnya, mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Ia kembali menjadi manajer dan meski ini merepotkan, tapi Daiki merasa sedikit lega.

Mereka masih punya hari-hari panjang untuk berjuang bersama.

Mungkin, tidak dengan Kisedai. Mereka akan menjadi penantangnya, yang mungkin akan mengalahkan, atau dikalahkan. Relasi di kala dulu mungkin akan memudar, bersubtitusi dengan perasaan baru, kesal, permusuhan.

 _Tapi, toh, Satsuki di sini_.

Masih di sini.

Ketika teman-temannya yang lain telah menjadi musuh, Satsuki akan terus di sini untuk berjuang bersamanya.

.

* * *

 **[v]** Katanya, emosi Daiki adalah yang nomor satu.

Ia sudah terbiasa hidup dalam tuntunan otak alih-alih perasaan—tidak seperti Satsuki, atau yang beberapa kali gadis itu bilang, _"Meski kau lelaki, jangan terlalu banyak menggunakan otak, Dai-chan. Pergunakanlah hatimu juga."_ tapi nyatanya ia tak mendengarkan. Kodratnya mungkin sudah absolute dan segala otaknya penuh akan logika-logika yang tak sedikit pun tersentuh perasaan.

Pun begitu ketika ia meminta Satsuki mengganti panggilannya. Aomine-kun mulai terasa akrab. Meski di sudut hatinya, ini tak terasa benar. Tapi Daiki adalah lelaki dan mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan embel-embel menggemaskan hanya membuatnya sakit kepala.

 _Pun_ ketika sore itu, rintik hujan yang datang dengan kilat-kilat cahaya petir di sekelilingnya. Emosi mengambil alih ketika Daiki membentak Satsuki, mengatakan gadis itu tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang terlalu banyak—masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Ini tentang pertandingannya dengan Kaijo, tentang Satsuki yang berkata pada _couch_ agar Daiki lebih baik tak ikut tanding dulu. Namun, Daiki tak terima. Dan memang Daiki terbentuk dari emosi-emosi kompulsif yang bahkan tak sadar tengah dikatakan, maka membentak Satsuki dan mengusirnya pergi adalah hal yang kemudian terlontar.

Satsuki pergi setelahnya. Meninggalkan satu kata _ganguroo_ dan marah berhari-hari kemudian.

Itulah pertengkaran besar pertama mereka.

.

* * *

 **[vi]** Seiring berjalannya hari, waktu mendewasakan mereka.

Akan ada hal-hal buruk yang kemudian terlupa, disubtitusi lagi hal-hal baru yang lebih baik. Daiki mendapat pelajaran akan kekalahan Touou, bahwa bersikap egois bukanlah hal yang patut dipertahankan.

Kini, mereka telah di penghujung tingkat akhir. Semua orang mulai bertanya-tanya tentang cita-cita, tentang tujuan universitas dan segala tetek-bengeknya. Mereka berkata seolah itu adalah hal kasual, ringan, dan tak membuat otak panas akan asap-asap tak tentu arah. Dan meski Daiki tak pernah menjawab, di antara selip-selip tidurnya di jam pelajaran, ia selalu memikirkan. Tentang cita-citanya.

Di masa-masa dulu—masa-masa ia masih berbagi segalanya dengan Satsuki, ia pernah berkata bahwa ingin jadi polisi. Di tenda kecil, mereka memainkan peran sepasang suami-istri. Daiki akan berangkat kerja dengan seragam kecil polisinya, meninggalkan Satsuki dengan boneka di gendongan, dan alat-alat masak mini di antaranya. Ketika Daiki kembali, Satsuki akan menyambutnya dengan senyum dan beberapa macam masakan.

Bayangan itu terasa begitu buram, saat ini. Sedikit memalukan dan mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi. Ketika Daiki bertanya pada Satsuki suatu hari, _kau ingin meneruskan ke mana?_ Satsuki menjawab tetap di Tokyo dan mengambil sekolah manajemen. Mungkin, suatu hari, ia tak hanya dikenal sebagai manajer Teiko atau Touou, namun juga manajer di perusahaan terkenal.

Ketika Satsuki balas bertanya, "Dai-chan masih ingin jadi polisi?"

Ada hening yang mendominasi kemudian. Kenangan kembali menyergap kepalanya. Di satu sisi, ada desak-desak hangat yang menghampiri sebab tanya itu berarti ingatan Satsuki akan masa kecil (memalukan) mereka masih terpatri. Maka Daiki menggumam ragu. Menerima tawa geli Satsuki yang kemudian benar-benar berbicara akan memori usang masa lalu mereka.

"Aku membayangkan Dai-chan berseragam polisi, dan aku melepas Dai-chan pergi di luar pintu. Malamnya ketika Dai-chan pulang, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu—untuk kita. Ah, anggap saja, aku sudah jago memasak. Aku akan meminta bantuan Kagamin nanti."

Ketika itu, Daiki tak bisa membedakan, apakah Satsuki berbicara tentang masa lalu _atau_ masa depan.

Tapi _magenta_ Satsuki yang berbinar dan tawanya yang tak mau lesap, membuatnya memikirkan satu hal.

Ia menginginkan masa depan itu.

.

* * *

 **[vii]** Orang bilang, perpisahan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Tapi Daiki punya perspektif lain, bahwa perpisahan adalah awal dari pertemuan-pertemuan baru yang akan datang. Sebab begitulah ia dan Satsuki. Ketika Daiki mengambil sekolah polisi di luar Tokyo, perpisahan mereka tak selalu dihiasi derai-derai likuid netra. Satsuki hanya akan memeluknya, erat, berkata padanya, _"Hati-hati, Dai-chan. Cepatlah pulang."_ dan melepasnya dengan satu senyum.

Daiki diserang rindu yang amat dalam, namun, di sela kepulangannya setiap tahun, rindu itu terbayar dengan senyum-senyum Satsuki yang makin merekah.

Tiga tahun, mereka hidup dalam lesap-lesap rindu.

Dan ketika itulah Daiki sadar, bahwa Satsuki adalah tempatnya pulang.

Bahwa hanya Satsuki tujuannya selama ini.

.

* * *

 **[viii]** "Dai-chan, pernahkah kau memikirkan masa depan tanpa aku di dalamnya?"

Suatu hari, Satsuki berkata. Mereka tengah bergelung dalam sofa, menghitung salju. Musim dingin membawa Satsuki melesakkan diri kepad tubuh Daiki, membawa lengan-lengan kekar itu melingkar di seputar perutnya, memeluknya. _Hangat_.

"Hm? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Gadis itu tertawa, tangannya terangkat mengusap permukaan kaca yang berembun. "Karena Dai-chan selalu muncul di dalam masa depanku."

Daiki tak punya jawaban bagus. Atau, setidaknya variatif. Tapi, segalanya tak akan berarti apa-apa lagi, sebab ia memiliki jawaban yang paling jujur.

"Ketika seseorang berkata tentang masa depan, aku selalu memikirkanmu, Satsuki."

Ada detak yang memecah keheningan. Mereka bahkan tak sempat berpikir, detak milik siapa yang mereka dengar kini.

"Masa depanku _adalah_ kau." Yang tersisa, hanya kehangatan di antara salju yang mulai mencair. "Selalu kau, Satsuki."

.

* * *

 **[ix]** _"Omong-omong, Satsuki, mau menikah denganku?"_

 _"Pffft_ — _Dai-chan! Bukan begitu caranya melamar seorang gadis!"_

 _"Cih, lalu bagaimana? Jangan harap aku berlutut di kakimu."_

 _"Mou, tidak-tidak. Aku juga tidak berharap Dai-chan berlutut."_

 _"Kalau kulamar dengan ciuman, mau tidak?"_

 _"Heee, Dai-cha_ —"

.

* * *

 **[x]** Ingatan Daiki akan Satsuki mungkin tidak hanya tentang gadis cantik berambut merah muda, tidak. Ia punya ribuan hal yang kemudian dapat dideskripsikan. Mungkin tentang mata Satsuki yang _magenta_ , yang akan berbinar ketika berbicara tentang hal-hal yang disukai, atau, akan terpejam ketika Daiki menciumnya dengan lembut. Mungkin tentang tawanya, yang selalu menelesup hangat ke dalam rongga-rongga dada. Mungkin tentang suaranya, yang lembut dan sangat akrab di telinga. Mungkin tentang jemari kecilnya, yang senang ia mainkan di antara ruang jemarinya sendiri. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang Daiki ingat tentang Satsuki.

Tapi, jika diminta untuk memilih satu, ingatan Daiki akan Satsuki adalah tatapan hangatnya yang menyambut Daiki ketika ia pulang. Dengan apron di permukaan pakaian, juga noda-noda bekas sup atau kuah kari. Ia akan memeluknya dan mengecup pipinya, berkata _okaeri_ dan membuat Daiki ingin membawanya ke dalam kamar saat itu juga.

Hanya saja, Daisuki—gadis kecil mereka—pasti tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Sebab ia akan ikut menghampiri dengan langkahnya yang masih tersaruk. Berteriak _"Okaeli, Tou-chan! Okaeli!"_ dan menggantikan pelukan Satsuki kepadanya.

Tapi, tak apa. Sebab inilah masa depannya. Sebab inilah hal-hal yang kemudian akan terus Daiki ingat hingga akhir hidupnya nanti.

Hal-hal kasual, bersama Aomine Satsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
